


Love Goes Where My Rosemary Grows

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: She sleeps while her lover eats.





	Love Goes Where My Rosemary Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Flash Fiction

She is swift in the night, blood wine-tangy on her palate, meat before her in greater quantities. She waits for me. I go to her, willing to give her my flesh.

Another man, another meal. She eats and blooms like an edelweiss.

I long to be with her. My body is hungry to be eaten.

I sleep in my love's blossoms. She feeds.


End file.
